Despedida
by Atori-chan
Summary: Su despedida fue fría sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo, sentían aquella huella cargada de emoción como cuando se enamoraron por primera vez.


**SUMARY: **Su despedida fue fría sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo, sentían aquella huella cargada de emoción como cuando se enamoraron por primera vez.

**Pareja principal: **Inutaisho x Irasue

**Pareja secundaria: **Inutaisho x Izayoi

**Género:**_ Angustia y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**DESPEDIDA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Ella le observaba desde atrás. Su figura alta e imponente contrastaba con las graves heridas que el inuyoukai padecía, pero que no mostraba signos de queja. Su concentración estaba puesta sobre cómo se vestía con sus galas como guerrero, donde a un lado, se encontraban depositadas tres espadas muy conocidas para ella.

-¿No deberías tratarte, antes de volver a pelear contra Ryokotsutsei?

Él la miró de tal manera, que le daba la impresión de que le había hablado una extraña. Que ella mostrase signos de preocupación por él, era algo que nunca había ocurrido en los seiscientos años que habían estado juntos como pareja.

-No puedo distraerme por mucho tiempo –le contestó sin mirarla, a medida que se colocaba sobre su cinto rojo oscuro, las dos espadas hechas a partir de sus colmillos.

La mujer con su aire inexpresivo, bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo donde un charco de sangre manchaba la alfombra traída de Oriente Medio.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sesshomaru?

-Un padre nunca debe exponer a su hijo en grave peligro –colocando la tercera y más poderosa de sus espadas a la espalda.

La youkai suspiró. Inutaisho no mentía al decir que la lucha contra aquel youkai acabaría siendo mortal. Aunque el lord gozaba de buena salud y de un poder envidiable, Ryokotsutsei, había aprovechado el pequeño y único instante de debilidad de su marido para ponerlo contra las cuerdas, dejándolo en un estado del que ella nunca había visto. Sabía que aquella vez, cuando volviera a enfrentarse, Inutaisho con las fuerzas que le quedaban, solo sería capaz de detenerlo, para evitar que siguiese masacrando sus tierras.

-¿Quieres usar mi cuerpo para curarte las heridas?

Una vez vestido, Inutaisho se giró a verla, observando cómo a pesar de todo, la máscara de la inexpresividad seguía reflejado en aquel rostro fino y hermoso que lo había enamorado hace tantos años. Sin embargo, la personalidad de Irasue y su trato desinteresado, le había provocado un hastío, por lo que había tenido que marcharse de palacio y proteger personalmente sus tierras. Fue en uno de esos momentos que había conocido a una princesa humana, Izayoi, enamorándose al instante de ella y dejándola embarazada, donde muy pronto daría a luz un hijo suyo, un hanyou.

-Creo que no tengo derecho en aceptar semejante oferta.

Ella volvió a suspirar. Debido a su trato poco amable y considerado, le dio la espalda y dispuso a marcharse de su habitación.

-Irasue –antes de que saliera, el youkai la llamó-. Ya he dispuesto a quién designaré cada espada y sus instrucciones.

-Lo sé –dijo ella, acariciando el colgante que le había dado hace escasas horas-. Dudo que a Sesshomaru le haga gracia heredar Tenseiga.

-Es necesario para que se convierta en un gran youkai más poderoso de lo que soy yo, y pueda proteger a los que ama… Como yo no pude hacer.

Irasue le miró de reojo, teniendo una ligera esperanza de que en aquel círculo estuviese ella también, pero era pedir demasiado. Todo el afecto que Inutaisho sentía, se había dirigido a Sesshomaru, al hanyou que pronto nacería y a aquella princesa humana que tanto odiaba como cualquier otra mujer ante la amante de su marido.

-Sesshomaru deberá cambiar mucho para tener sentimientos extraños hacia seres que desprecia –declaró Irasue conociendo muy bien a su hijo tan distinto a su padre, pero de enorme parecido a ella y no solo en el físico.

-Confío en que lo haga, como confío en ti para lograr su felicidad –la youkai se fue girando lentamente para volver a ver la espalda de su marido-. Sé que impedirás cualquier cosa que haga sufrir a nuestro hijo. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti –encarándola para verla con una sonrisa-. He sido muy feliz durante mucho tiempo contigo, aunque tú no hayas sentido lo mismo.

Y fueron esas palabras las que hizo que su memoria viajase atrás en el tiempo, en el momento en el que él la cortejaba continuamente, empeñado en hacerla su pareja. Él con su rango de soldado reconocido, trataba de llamar la atención de la princesa de aquel palacio, rompiendo todos los obstáculos que se le ponía por delante. Fue después de haber salido envenenado por protegerla, y estando a las puertas de la muerte, que comprendió lo que Irasue sentía por aquel soldado, ahora general de sus tropas.

Su prepotencia había ido en su contra al creer que él sería así toda la vida, a pesar del trato desinteresado que le daba, que no imaginó que se ausentara y volviese con la noticia de que se había enamorado de una humana y estaba esperando un hijo de ella.

Aunque se había sentido traicionada y rabiosa, no tenía derecho a reclamarle su infidelidad. Ella no se había molestado en cuidar su matrimonio. Y ahora lo lamentaba.

-Si es por ti, haré que Sesshomaru no caiga en el mismo malentendido que nosotros.

Inutaisho agrandó los ojos sorprendidos, comprendiendo las segundas intenciones de su primera esposa. Sin embargo, ahora era tarde para aclararlas.

-Debo irme.

Y el youkai comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pasó por su lado y se detuvo.

-Cuentan leyendas, que en un futuro muy lejano, los que han sido muerto con algo pendiente en su vida pasada, acaban reencarnándose –la youkai lo miró-. Espero que eso suceda y te encuentre para que podamos aclarar todo esto y comprenderte cómo debería haber hecho.

Irasue se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras, luego sonrió.

-Hasta que ese momento llegue, viviré para cumplir la última voluntad sobre lo que concebimos por amor.

Él también asomó una sonrisa y volvió a emprender su camino, rozando su garra con la suya, en un último gesto afectivo.

La youkai se giró a ver cómo se iba perdiendo por el horizonte, donde poco a poco su aspecto iba convirtiéndose en el de un enorme y gran perro blanco. Inutaisho, desde su forma de perro, se giró para verla por última vez y emprendió el vuelo.

-Esperaré pacientemente hasta que volvamos a reencontrarnos.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Décimo cuarto fic que publico en este día. Suponiendo quiénes serán los lectores, creo que no hace falta justificar porque publico tantos fics en este día, ¿no? Así que yendo a la historia, diré que ha sido cortito, sí, pero lo justo y necesario propias de la despedida de ambos, antes de que Inutaisho luchara contra Ryokotsutsei y luego saliera disparado para salvar a Izayoi e Inuyasha que estaba a punto de nacer. Si habéis visto la tercera película de _Inuyasha_, "_La espada de la conquista_" que me imagino que sí, esta despedida sería momentos antes del comienzo de la película.

Pues espero que os haya gustado y muchos saludos.

'Atori'


End file.
